


Safe & Sound

by GreaterGood (1oveclub)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, GGAD - Freeform, Grindeldore, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, but - Freeform, its just orgasms, it’s not even porn really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1oveclub/pseuds/GreaterGood
Summary: It’s mind shattering, this connection.Alternately: it’s morning sex.





	Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m weary as I post this, because it would seem that there isn’t a lot of smut written about these two. I don’t know if I’m not looking in the right place or if it’s because the demand isn’t high. Anyway, it’s not that explicit because I’m not sure if that’s what the people want, so feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> I changed the title don’t @ me. 
> 
> Let’s pretend for everyone’s sake that AD and GG are the the same age bc I’ve not done the math nor am I going to.

The rain is pattering gently against the rooftop when Albus wakes, raindrops tapping at the glass of his window. He thinks that might be what woke him, but he can’t be sure.

The blankets around him are doing just enough to keep the chill out of the bed, and the warm body next to him does the rest, radiates enough heat to make it comfortable. He turns over into the warmth, curling an arm around Gellert’s middle and pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder. He doesn’t stir, so Albus does it again, peppering soft kisses all along Gellert’s clavicle and into the crook of his neck. Halfway there, he snuffles and Albus feels his hand against the small of his back, but it doesn’t stop him. Only when he hears the little noise that Gellert makes in his throat does he peek up to look at him. 

His eyes are closed, but the fair skin on his cheeks is flushed pleasantly pink. Albus smiles at him and drops a kiss onto one. Gellert’s eyes open slowly, one at a time, first the gray one, and then the brown. He returns Albus’s slow smile. 

“Guten morgen schönheit,” he whispers. 

Albus hasn’t a clue what he’s said, but he feels his chest warm and his smile spread as he leans up to kiss him good morning, pressing their lips together. He feels Gellert’s fingers bury themselves in the back of his hair, holding him close. 

“What’d you say?” he breathes into the space between their mouths, once they’ve finished kissing. 

Gellert’s eyes are closed again, but the corners of his lips twitch up almost imperceptibly. 

“I said ‘good morning,’” he answers. 

“What else?” Albus asks. 

Gellert does open his eyes then, and they wander over Albus’s face in a way that makes him feel warm from his cheeks to his chest. Gellert’s fingers brush against the slope of his nose and then his cheek, and Albus’s eyes close for a moment as he feels a loose strand of hair being tucked behind his ear. 

“I said, ‘good morning, beautiful.’”

Albus swears that his heart’ll pound right out of his chest one day, either when Gellert looks at him like he’s doing now, or when he says something like that. He catches Gellert’s wrist in his hand and kisses his palm, then on down to his wrist, lips pressed to his pulse point. 

“Come here,” Gellert whispers, his fingers cradling Albus’s cheek gently, drawing him closer and kissing him again. There’s more heat behind it this time. Albus’s hand slides up over Gellert’s chest, bare under the covers, (enough of a reminder of the things they did the night before to make Albus squirm) until he can cup his jaw as well. Gellert breaks their kiss and his lips work down over Albus’s chin, his jaw, along his throat. It makes him self conscious, Gellert kissing him like this, because he can’t help the noise that he makes as Gellert’s lips and tongue and teeth work on the sensitive skin of his neck. He curls his fingers against Gellert’s shoulder, letting his head loll to the side as Gellert rolls him back against the bed, mouth never hesitating. His whole body reacts, tingling from the pit of his stomach down between his legs, where his interest is most apparent.

“Gel...” Albus breathes, “Gellert.”

“Albus,” Gellert says back in that smug little way that he has. When Albus opens his eyes, Gellert’s are looking back at him and glittering with curiosity and excitement. He looks like he’s unearthed a century-old treasure. It burns Albus to the core. He reaches for a hand full of soft blonde curls and tugs him back into another spine-wrenching kiss. 

He’s never done this before— he’s never been with anyone like this, like the way they are together, not before Gellert. He’s known crushes and kisses and innocent touches, but he gave all of that over to Gellert the moment that they first set eyes on each other; there was no innocence left after they first laid together. He’d never kissed anyone with all the fury in his blood and ached for them to kiss him back, never let anyone else’s tongue sneak into his mouth and steal his breath. He’d never lain himself out beneath anyone, naked and vulnerable as he had for Gellert that first time, and let himself be touched the way that Gellert touches him now, greedy handfuls of his thighs and his hips and his waist that synchronize with hungry kisses. He’d never spread his legs for another boy, let him between them, been touched and caressed and pulled to the edge, nor either felt the heat and the hardness and need of both of their most sensitive, private places as they press flush together and move against each other, as they do now. 

It’s mind-shattering, this connection. 

Gellert’s breath is hot against Albus’s mouth, against his jaw and his neck as he undulates their hips together slowly. He mutters words into Albus’s ear that he doesn’t understand, dripping in his accent that never seems thick until night time, or times like this. The intensity of it only makes Albus hotter. He can’t do anything but gasp and hold onto Gellert’s hair, his thighs quivering and his back bowing up, chest rising and falling. He blinks his eyes open for a moment, long enough to see Gellert’s lovely face, his eyes dark with want, his fair skin flushed and his hair curling wildly, his forehead glistening with perspiration that Albus can feel gathering on his belly and his chest and his own heated face as well. 

“Kiss me,” Albus whispers, “kiss me, kiss me.” 

He chants it until it happens, until Gellert is kissing him, holding him by his hips for better leverage, rubbing their bodies together and Albus is seeing stars, crying out for him, repeating his name like the most divine enchantment, trembling underneath him and feeling sweet relief as he spills himself between them. 

He’s never felt this close to anyone he thinks, far off; he’s never understood anyone this way and felt it in return. 

Gellert is panting into his ear already by the time his brain catches up. Albus regrets not having watched him climax, but he’s maddeningly beautiful now anyway with his messy hair, splotched cheeks and his kissed-red mouth. He drags his hand through Gellert’s hair, a half-arsed attempt at taming it, and laughs breathlessly into the morning-hazy room. 

They’re still, and they’re sweaty, and they’re sticky, but they’re sated. Gellert hums and nuzzles into Albus’s throat, and Albus shivers with aftershocks of pleasure so intense that he never knew of until Gellert Grindelwald first touched him. 

He wraps his arms around Gellert’s shoulders and kisses the top of his head. 

X

**Author's Note:**

> 1oveclub.tumblr.com


End file.
